1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter device, and more particularly to a filter device having a simplified and effect configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical filter devices each comprise a single filter barrel disposed in a filter housing for filtering purposes. The users have to purchase or to assemble two or more filter devices together, including such as the primarily filter device, the secondary filter device, and one or more active carbon filter device, such that two or more filter housings are required to be coupled together in series.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional filter devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a filter device including one or more different filter members received and arranged in a single filter housing in order to simplify the configuration filter device and in order to provide an effect filter device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a filter device comprising a filter housing including a chamber formed therein, and including an upper portion, a cover attached on the upper portion of the filter housing and including a water inlet for receiving water and including a water outlet for allowing the water to flow out of the cover, and a first filter member and at least one second filter member received in the filter housing and disposed between the water inlet and the water outlet of the cover for filtering the water. Various kind of different filter members may thus be received and arranged in a single filter housing in order to simplify the configuration filter device and in order to provide an effect filter device.
A pipe is further provided and received in the filter housing for receiving the first filter member and at least one second filter member.
A filter tube is further provided and received in the filter housing and arranged between the water inlet and the water outlet of the cover for filtering the water from the water inlet of the cover, the pipe is received in the filter tube.
A cap is further provided and secured on the filter tube and including an orifice formed therein and defined by a duct, the pipe includes an end portion secured to the duct of the cap.
A device is further provided for positioning the filter tube in the filter housing and includes a peripheral channel formed in the cover and communicating with the water inlet of the cover, the filter tube includes a first end received in the peripheral channel of the cover and includes a second end.
The filter housing includes a bottom portion having a protrusion extended therefrom, the positioning means includes a cup attached to the second end of the filter tube and having a cavity formed therein for receiving the protrusion of the filter housing.
The cover includes a bore formed therein and communicating with the water outlet of the cover and the chamber of the filter housing for allowing the water to flow out of the water outlet of the cover via the bore of the cover.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.